


【2wish/meanplan】Way to Busan

by EllieLi



Category: 2wish, LBC2, meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLi/pseuds/EllieLi
Summary: 所以Mean又拿起了相机，拍下他们结合的部位，拍下Plan漂亮的吻痕，吞咽口水的瞬间以及微张双唇边，被他咬破的伤口。Mean甚至一边激烈地在侵略，一边温情地在记录，在其中享受着Plan的羞赧和直接，坦荡和深情。
Kudos: 2





	【2wish/meanplan】Way to Busan

“您好，我是您的跟拍摄影师，叫我Mean就可以。”

对面的男孩看着跟自己同龄，应该不是拘谨的人，Plan礼貌地问过好后也没打算穿上点衣服，全身赤裸地窝回酒店沙发上继续打游戏，旁边Mean和经纪人姐姐说什么他也没在听。

“Plan比较随心所欲一点，您多包涵哈。”

刚输一局的Plan就听到经纪人姐姐在絮叨自己，Plan糯着声音回嘴：“P说什么啊，我工作还是很认真啊。”

“哦咦你好意思说这种话？”提到这个经纪人姐姐就坐不住了，“对台本说得好好的，台上还给我临场发挥？”

“实话实说而已。”

“含糊其辞不会啊？”

“我道过歉了啊不是。”

“衣服也不知道穿上点？”姐姐丢过去一件青绿色卫衣和牛仔长裤，“韩国现在是冬天，外面很冷的。”

“哎哟我知道啦，”Plan被迫起来套上卫衣，过长的刘海被Plan随手扎起来，让他整个人看上去像青苹果似的，“这不是还没有到时间吗？”

“人摄影师都到了你还要拖到什么时候？”经纪人姐姐熟门熟路地收拾起房间乱扔的衣服和鞋子，“说多少次了，穿过的衣服装在袋子里我给你拿去洗，又扔在地上。”

“昨晚太累了嘛坐一天飞机，”Plan看向旁边一直盯着他的Mean也有点抹不下面，“有人看着呢P...”

“你也知道有人看着啊？光着身子走来走去的时候也不见你害羞，”经纪人姐姐念叨完Plan便转过头向Mean解释，“没事啊Mean，我跟Plan就是喜欢吵吵嘴，不要介意哈。”

一旁的Mean显然不太适应Plan和经纪人的相处模式，只是简单回了句好的，又站在原地看着Plan和经纪人斗嘴。

虽然性格随性所欲了一点，但应该不是难相处的人，又看了一眼穿着卫衣和内裤在房间里胡乱收拾游戏机和数据线的Plan，Mean有些无奈地摇头后找了个沙发坐下来。

第一组镜头就在酒店房间。主办特地在海云台定了海景房作为拍摄场地，其实Mean刚刚就想跟经纪人说Plan不必这么快就穿衣服，反正总也要脱。

最终Plan还是穿着卫衣短裤移动到拍摄房间，进门的时候Mean已经调好灯光置景，和他工作团队的人在试拍了。

“辛苦了P。”Plan礼仪周全地道谢，即使已经提前到场他也习惯性问候所有工作人员。

“人家比你小，乱叫什么P。”经纪人在旁边无情吐槽，“Mean可小小年纪已经拍过很多大明星了，谁像你接个活还那么多话。”

“哦咦P，”Plan无语经纪人姐姐居然一点面子都不留，“说了我会努力工作的呐，”说完转向Mean，“那我叫你Mean可以吧？”

“可以的。”

简单问候结束，Mean示意团队可以开始。

正如Plan所说，他进入工作状态很快，Mean只是让他脱掉衣服穿上舒适的家居裤躺在床上，Plan便毫不犹豫就执行。

Mean希望在酒店里的concept是比较性感的，但Plan又是可爱的长相，Mean早就调查清楚并做好计划，从上往下的俯拍视角就可以将Plan的可爱和性感结合。

身高本就很高的Mean站到床上，双腿跨站在Plan身上，微曲左膝，镜头里是侧过脸，微仰头的Plan，大概是从前的拍摄经验让Plan形成的镜头感。

“P’Plan，麻烦看一下镜头，我们先试拍几张。”Mean指导着Plan，“稍微睁眼就好。”

Plan仰视着跨在自己身上的Mean，真高啊这小子，有点气人。

“OK很好，”Mean跪下骑在Plan的腰上，“P看看天花板，对，斜45度，稍微皱眉，嗯，眼神再迷离一点，对，很好。”

“P介意脱裤子吗？”

“不介意，”Plan心说自己本来也不爱穿，“现在脱吗？”

“OK，”Mean面无表情看着Plan脱到只剩内裤，“先试试抱着枕头。”

Plan捡起枕头的同时盘起腿，以自己最舒服的姿势坐在床上看向Mean的方向，Plan自认为还是挺会诱惑人的，Mean却皱着眉思考一阵后：“想象枕头是P的地下情人，现在我是偷拍的狗仔，P尝试用那种戒备的眼神看看我。”

“说实话您真是高估我的演技，”Plan尝试着将抱着枕头的力道放轻，同时侧目看向Mean，“这样对的吗？”

“嗯...”Mean还是不太满意，“助理拿白衬衫过来。”

Mean给Plan套上白衬衫却只穿到肘部，又将镜头撤到Plan斜后方，可以拍到三分之一Plan的背部，同时因为衬衫和枕头的融合，让Plan看起来清纯又性感，现在只差Plan的表情了。

“P先闭上眼，”Mean拍了两张，“OK，现在戒备地看向我，嗯好，腿稍微打开一些，嗯，内裤稍微往下拉一些，很好。”

Plan很无语以现在这个姿势做出这么诱惑性的动作，但为了钱，只能顺从地任由Mean来回指挥他。

“OK，换胶片。”

Plan终于得到特赦，大松一口气后把枕头扔到一边凑过去Mean身边探讨起来：“刚刚的还行吗？”

“嗯，还可以，”Mean似乎对Plan极度配合感到满意，“胶片的质感比较适合拍这种暧昧的氛围，待会儿P尝试一下毛衣，我准备了黄色毛衣，P可以现在去把内裤换成白色，我们在窗边试试。”

“哇好专业呐，”Plan看着Mean认真调试着设备的样子，“我也有一部胶片机，但我根本不会用，拍出来废片率太高了。”

突然聊到Mean的专业，难得工作状态的Mean也兴奋起来：“胶片机的魅力就在于这呀，正因为没办法删除修改，所有好的坏的都会被如实记录，这也最能考验摄影师的功力和对摄影的理解，拍得好或不好本来也没有明确的定义，都是人为附加的，对光线和构图的敏感才是最重要的，这需要慢慢培养。”

“Plan！”经纪人姐姐在助理那边喊着，“过来换衣服！”

Plan悻悻嗯了一声，过去换上了领口极大的黄色大针织毛衣，光着身子穿毛衣的感觉还是有些痒，Plan不自在地抖抖肩膀后挠着后背。

“嚓”卷胶卷的声音，相机定格在Plan烦躁的神情，右手轻抚左后肩，和从毛衣下自动露出的半边肩膀上。

室内拍摄持续到晚上，Mean挺满意今天的工作，很难遇到如此配合也不介意全裸出镜的艺人，大多数男性女性都多少需要做点工作，大概从第一面见到Plan就是只穿着内裤的样子，让Mean更执着于拍下Plan的身体，不算完美，但却年轻又向往自由的身体。

Mean兴冲冲拿着洗出来的第一套样片准备让Plan看看效果，他想Plan应该也是会满意的。刚准备敲门，Mean就听到屋里传来的吵架声，是的，他很确定和白天的“斗嘴”是不同程度的。白天Plan和经纪人的斗嘴很轻微，虽然是在争执但至少是平缓的。

而现在，他听到Plan大喊着：“去他女马的粉丝，老子不干了！”房门就被粗暴的打开。

看到门口呆怔着的Mean，Plan毫无波动地甩门扭头就走，Mean最后瞥到一眼后面经纪人姐姐气到快要哭的神情，让Mean看着都心疼。

“去哪儿啊P？”Mean问出口的话随着Plan一起消失在酒店走廊的电梯间。而房间里的经纪人姐姐也不打算追出去似的没了动静。

Mean最终还是被自己的温情主义打败，追上电梯间，才终于在酒店大堂追到一脸凶相的Plan，而对方甚至不领情地只给Mean留下一句：“老子很烦，别跟着我。”

Mean也不继续激怒Plan，只是跟着Plan出了酒店，走向街道。

将近十一点的晚上，通往海云台沙滩的路上人还是熙熙攘攘，Plan没有继续发脾气，大概是被沿路的异国风景感染，Plan逐渐放慢脚步在发呆。

“这是我在釜山的第三个月，”Mean走近了些，自顾自跟Plan聊天，“听说12月份就会等到韩国的第一场雪，我特地来这里等雪景。”

“泰国从来不下雪，也没有冬天。”Plan出来的时候只穿了t恤和家居裤，Mean都在庆幸Plan还好穿了衣服。

Mean认命脱下自己的外套递给Plan：“冻病了我工作很难推进。”

“那你自己冻病了不影响？”

“我里面还有毛衣和内衣，跟你这种泰国习惯可不一样。”

穿上外套的Plan应该是心情好多了，再过一个弯就是海滩，他始终还在期待看看韩国的海和泰国的海究竟有什么不一样。

“釜山就是这样啊。”Plan看着来来往往的游客，“除了冷，和曼谷也没什么区别。”

“这只是釜山很小的一部分，明天开始出外景就能看到不一样的风景。”

“去哪？”

“去了你就知道了，都是我这三个月挑选的最值得取景的地方。”

不知不觉两人已经走到海边，Mean跟着Plan坐在沙滩上，蓝得发黑的海边和天空看不清界限，与其说是深沉，倒更觉得压抑。

“为什么跟经纪人吵架？”Mean没看Plan，他也知道Plan应该也没心思看海。

“我拒绝了一个和CP的双人采访，也不想参加任何捆绑营销的活动，”Plan说是拒绝，实际他也为自己不能完美结束上一份工作而懊恼，“我只是真的觉得厌烦了。”

“P讨厌和你组CP营销的人吗？”

“不是，不过...”Plan低下头深深地看着沙滩，甚至脱下鞋去触碰冰冷的沙子，“又不是真的情侣，总觉得说多了都是欺骗。”

“但对粉丝来说，是他们认为相爱的人拥有了美好结局。”

Plan倒是没料到Mean会如此看待他的工作。

其实Plan察觉到最多的，是轻蔑。从身边的工作者，到演员本人对这样的营销无一不是嗤笑，为了讨好粉丝戏里戏外演暧昧，谁又愿意为这样的不光彩而开心呢？

看Plan没有答话，Mean便顺势继续：“粉丝需要的只是尊重，尊重作品本身，尊重角色，P用心扮演角色才能收到大家的喜爱，而P为宣传做的，是戏里戏外都给予角色完美的结局，其实粉丝在乎的不是真假，而是P有没有带着角色，完整地和她们道别，P的工作，是造梦师呐。”

Mean还是认真地看着海，抒发着自己对Plan的工作的看法，或许因为自己的职业关系，接触到更多的是敢于承认自己原本模样的人，而忘了，世俗的大多数人还在为道德传统所困，而Plan算是其中很善良的，至少不拒绝，也不厌恶。

沉思许久，Plan终于松了口气地看向Mean：“嗯，谢谢你，我明白了。”

“没事，之后的拍摄也像今天一样配合就好。”

“话说，”Plan憋了一天的话终于有机会说，“你真的很喜欢拍那种色色的照片哇？今天一天我都摆了些什么姿势啊喂。”

Mean也呵呵笑起来：“因为第一次见P，就只穿着内裤旁若无人的样子，给了我灵感，拍摄这种创作方式是双向激发的。”

“呵呵，”Plan无语地看向Mean，“那还是我的错咯？”

“没有啊，只是觉得好奇，很难遇到P这么”不见外”的艺人。”

“习惯了，人前从里到外包装得严严实实，人后还不让我自由一会儿？”

“P是我遇到最合拍的拍摄对象，”Mean倒是直接，“我遇到过很多拍摄对象，大多看到我这么年轻的小男孩，都会介意在我面前一丝不挂的，好像生怕我对他们有什么想法似的。”

“你是说我脸皮厚？”Plan捉住了Mean话语中的重点。

“是说P毫不遮掩原本的自己，夸P呢。”Mean看着Plan嘴唇开始冻的有些发紫，便提议边走边说，Plan拎着鞋踏着Mean的脚印缓缓在海滩边散步，冬天的海云台沙滩风很大，Plan的脚冻得发紫，也不想穿上鞋。

海鸥就在身边飞来飞去，Mean见过很多次这里的景色，却第一次旁边还有个人瑟瑟发抖地跟着。

“要不先回去吧，太冷了P’Plan。”

没想到旁边人还不领情，打了个喷嚏之后倔强地仰起头：“我不冷，再逛逛。”

“看来明天要拍病态主题了。”

说完两人相视一笑，决定继续叛逆够了再回去。

2.  
第一站 冬柏岛/釜山站

经纪人太了解Plan只是一时的发泄，所以Plan认真道歉并带着大排档宵夜给她之后，事情也就翻篇，也和Plan一起看了第一套样片。

经纪人明明记得Mean拍过Plan把后背抓出挠痕的照片，但她仔细找过也没看到。

大概是当废片处理了吧。

第二天一早经纪人还是准时进入Plan的房间，Plan的房卡在她那，一般外出都是同进同出，正好也能及时叫醒Plan不要错过任何行程。

“今天穿多点，”经纪人看着被好好放在袋子里的衣服心情也愉悦一些，“冬柏岛风大，很冷的。”

“遵命。”Plan翻出为韩国准备的红白格纹外套，里面则是高领打底和毛衣。

昨晚跟Mean逛到太晚，Plan都担心是不是要吃点阿莫西林以防万一，不过幸好Mean知道怎么买药并主动给他买了两盒，昨晚吃过药才睡得特别好。

“如果...我是说CP行程的事....”经纪人组织语言的过程缓慢，想必也是试探Plan。

Plan耸耸肩无所谓地说：“他最近有时间吗？韩国最后两天拍双人写真怎么样？”

“我去协调。”经纪人大舒一口气，看来是想通了，宣传期接近尾声，在Plan的个人写真里出现两人合照是最合适不过的了。

“拒绝掉的也接吧，毕竟还在宣传期，”Plan回答得漫不经心，反倒在镜子前来回走动，出门前又看了一眼自己，“我们能先去Mean的房间再去吃饭吗？”

“怎么了吗？”

“毕竟出外景的衣服，还是问问他比较好吧？”

“也对。”

Mean开门时黑眼圈极重，怕不是昨晚熬夜在弄片子，Plan进屋看了看，四周床上，地上躺着的都是他的照片，昨天一天的拍摄成果倒是颇丰。

“不是约好在冬柏岛见面吗？”Mean有气无力地语气，听起来是累到极致。

Plan张开双手展示着自己的衣服：“虽然你说今天穿私服就行，但还是给你看看，这样穿行吗？”

“嗯...”Mean认真打量起Plan，实话还是没穿的样子最好，但这个天气并不现实，“可以，备用呢？”

经纪人让助理带着另外两身衣服，一套是卫衣和牛仔裤，另一套是风衣和黑色长裤，倒是不会出差错的搭配。

“可以的，”Mean思索半天，“今天就拍私服，P最舒服的装备是最好的，只是...”Mean犹豫半天后又否定，“没事了，你们现在就走吗？”

经纪人看着坐在Mean床上研究片子的Plan：“其实都是等摄影师，不如一起出发也行。”

“我还得选设备和灯具，可能还有一会儿。”

“那P先过去吧？Mean的团队应该已经在那边等着了，我跟Mean一起过去没问题的。”

经纪人和Mean都一脸惊讶地看着Plan，艺人和摄影师单独出行，不要经纪人跟随这个事情，怎么想都觉得Plan过于任性了一点。

“我好冷啊P，就让我在酒店多待一会儿嘛，”Plan实在想单独跟Mean出门，终于开始撒娇，“Mean在釜山呆了三个月了，他认识路，会带我过去的呐。”

“我能相信你吗？”经纪人满脸质疑地看着赖在Mean床上的Plan，“韩国是右舵车哦，你们有国际驾照吗就准备自己去？”

“其实冬柏岛走路也不远，我可以沿路拍着过去，”Mean也被Plan打败，“今天的拍摄任务不会耽误的。”

经纪人看Mean都这么说了，只能带着助理离开房间，Plan听着经纪人越来越远的脚步声才终于跳下床。

“走走走，我们看海去。”

“P刚刚怎么答应经纪人的来着？”Mean无语地看着这个任性的哥哥，经纪人说他随心所欲真的算轻。

“哎呀，昨天那么晚看得见什么啊？”Plan一边抱怨着一边又藏了一张照片，应该是Mean之前就拍的，不知道是韩国的哪个村落，特别漂亮的彩色平房到处堆积，不像是亚洲倒有点北欧味道。

作为摄影师的敏感，Mean第一时间就看到了Plan的小动作，但也不阻止，这个最喜欢自由的人去不了的地方，留张照片安抚他也不是不行：“走吧那，P经纪人和我团队的人都在那边了，去晚了又被骂的。”

“走走走。”

白天的沙滩人多了很多，Plan显然被这人挤人的盛况搅合得失去兴致，Mean注意到Plan没有穿袜子，大概还想光脚踩踩沙滩，面对这样的景象，Plan也只能闷闷不乐地用鞋铲着沙子。

“P今天能逃行程吗？”

“什么啊？”跟在Mean身后无精打采的Plan不太柔和地回应着。

Mean上前拉住Plan的手：“我们逃出去吧。”

而此刻的Plan甚至没想要问，逃去哪？为什么要逃？逃之后的后果是什么？

他只是凭借本能跟上Mean的脚步，一路跑向海云台车站。

“发个信息吧，”站在公交车站的Mean才放开Plan的手腕，“今天回不来了。”

“怎么说？”Plan拿着手机一脸压制不住的坏笑，“摄影师拐带艺人跑路，经纪人姐姐别找我，绑架犯明天会释放人质？”

“给钱还是要人吧。”Mean心情颇好地接下Plan的梗，顺便看看时间，差不多还有十五分钟吧，还能调调设备，虽然逃了冬柏岛拍摄计划，但是拍摄计划总得保证能完成。

“发完啦。”Plan把信息展示给Mean，写着“有新的拍摄计划，今天冬柏岛取消。”

Mean匆匆看一眼便继续调试手里的相机，而现在小孩一样炫耀信息的Plan正是最好的试拍对象，Plan没有认真处理过的金黄色头发顺从地垂在眼前，没办法完全睁开眼睛看人的Plan充斥着浓浓的猫味，又懒又拽。

“走吧。”Mean看一眼公交车已经缓缓停在面前，便带着Plan上车，“Two tickets，please。”

Plan乖巧地跟着Mean亦步亦趋，毕竟以他的英文水平基本是没办法在国外活下去，Mean熟练地接过司机大叔的车票，带着Plan坐到公交车2层。

Plan看着车缓缓开动，那种学生时代逃课的兴奋感又腾腾升起：“你英语不错吧？”

“只会简单的买东西和问路其实，”Mean一边回答Plan的问题，一边拍下Plan坐公车的模样，“在国外生活这样就够了，语言就是工具而已，买票来说，哪怕不说话比划两根手指，人家也能理解。”

“但要说外语也不容易啊。”

“其实别害怕说就行，”Mean心思明显没在语言这一伟大发明上，他只是觉得下午的阳光正好打在Plan脸上，让Plan看上去极温暖，对世界充满好奇的孩子永远可爱，“P看看窗外。”

Plan极度配合，杵着手看天空，看街景，又发呆似的盯着前方，任由Mean从头到脚拍个遍。

这算是他最舒心的一次行程吗？逃脱常规工作的自由让Plan很愿意满足Mean所有的要求，所以Mean才这么喜欢自己吧，这么配合的模特哪有？

公交车上的时间Plan只能看着认真工作的Mean，真是个工作狂，明明逃出来了还要工作，让Plan都有点诧异这样的人会愿意带着自己跑路。

出釜山站后依旧人来人往，Plan被Mean带着去买了白色衬衫和黑色长羽绒服，Plan只当Mean是在为之后的拍摄买备用服装，正准备刷卡，Plan才发现自己不仅没带护照，连银行卡和现金都没有，他的钱包到钥匙都在经纪人那。

Mean表示理解地笑笑：“猜到了，P看着就是随性到不考虑生活的，不过这次是我的私心带P过来这边拍摄，所以服装费和造型费我都会出的，当是给P的出镜费。”

“哦~原来是框我来给你干活呢，”Plan戏谑地看着刷卡结账的Mean，“我的出场费很高的哇，这点小恩小惠可打动不了我。”

“会请P吃饭的呐，”Mean背着设备也没影响他主动接过衣服袋子，“而且我的导游费也很贵，请我单独拍个人写真也不便宜，算下来...”Mean凑到Plan的耳朵边压低了声音，“P还应该给我钱呢。”

Plan被Mean呼在耳边的热气撩得脸红，分明是冬天却热暖，一定是商场的暖气开得太高的缘故。

在极其讨厌逛街的Plan发飙之前，Mean总算是买好满意的服装，又带着Plan把睡歪的发型烫卷，一头小卷毛的Plan看着年龄又小了几岁，可爱得和昨天那个性感撩人的Plan不是一个人，却又好像还是。

Mean急切地想带着Plan拍照，他原本提交的拍摄计划里就有，但没有通过Plan公司的审核，而现在Plan实在是过于合他心意，他甚至只想给Plan拍，以后都只给他拍都行。

“教堂？”

Plan卷着毛穿着白衬衫黑羽绒服，满眼疑惑地看着面前破旧建筑的样子实在过于清纯，Mean甚至有种拐带未成年的负罪感，Mean摇摇头丢掉胡思乱想，还是带着Plan走上坡，往草梁圣堂走去。

“这是韩国很有历史的教堂，红砖白十字架的样子，我只觉得和P很搭。”

“难怪你要偷偷带我跑出来...”佛教国家来拍西方教堂，虽然只是写真，但考虑受众可能会反感，想必他的公司也不会同意。

“就拍这一组，”Mean让Plan先自己逛逛，自己则架好设备调试起来，“之后去的地方都能放进P的写真，不用担心拍摄任务。”

“我说呐，”Plan好奇地观赏着充满历史感的建筑，“好不容易逃出来你还要工作我已经觉得很神奇了，你居然还在考虑我的拍摄任务？对自己要求是不是太高了？”

“怎么会，”Mean调试得差不多，试拍前让Plan先脱掉黑羽绒服只剩下单薄的白色衬衫，镜头毫不犹豫地拍下了Plan侧过头跟他说话的样子，真可爱，“我喜欢规划生活，也喜欢完成计划，哪怕突发情况也不能影响原本的计划的。”

啊...“真是跟我完全不一样的生活方式。”Plan只是无意识地感叹，他不会想去指摘，但也不会羡慕，每个人都在生活和享受，只是方式不同而已。

教堂的拍摄很快，Mean想必已经在计划里演练过很多次，包括Plan或许不会进教堂，怎么取景，以及怎样能把Plan放在神圣的十字架下，表现他的清纯与欲望的纠缠。

即使来往路人总侧目Plan过于惊人的表现力，但Plan和Mean丝毫无暇顾及，好像拍摄是天大的事情一样沉浸其中，在这一瞬间，好像只有他们两人一般地忘我。

3.

第二站 草梁故事  
Mean应该是迫切想要进行下一步拍摄，带着乱七八糟的设备也带Plan走得飞快。Plan还没来得及问下一站去哪，就被Mean带到高耸的阶梯前。  
“我们坐单轨电车上去，然后走下来怎么样P？”  
Plan心想都计划好了还问他？不过正好Plan出门从来不喜欢计划，有人带着他逛也是不错的选择。  
Mean轻车熟路地带着Plan东转西拐先找到一家咖啡店，颇为熟稔地跟老板借到了店里的单间厕所，把袋子扔给Plan，站在门口安静地抱着手等Plan。  
再出来时已经不是白衬衫黑长裤，丝质的背心配黑色短外套拉长了Plan原本的身材比例，也不会遮盖掉Plan原本漂亮的上身，黑色紧身长裤包裹着Plan过于完美的腿型，和黑色亮面短靴的搭配把Plan原本的身体完美展示出来，如果说Plan原本的身体足够漂亮到在Mean这里排名第一，这身衣服大概是能排第二的程度。  
“喂，这件外套真的不是女装吗？”Plan皱着眉研究着过于贴身的衣服，本来就不喜欢穿衣服的感觉，现在更是被束缚得难受。  
“是的，香某儿女装，”Mean带着笑前前后后打量着Plan，“不是正合适吗？”  
“太紧绷了点。”  
“是P平时太喜欢裸着了，”Mean拿出贝雷帽帮Plan固定在脑后，“P其实不穿衣服最好看。”  
“疯了吗你？”Plan没料到Mean在公共场合的惊人之语，本能看向周围，幸好大家都听不懂泰语。  
Mean笑而不语，拿出项链和耳饰，一点点帮Plan带上，就是为了买这些东西，Plan在商场逛到差点发飙，但事实证明很值得，Plan的卷发可爱多于性感，倒是修长的耳饰让Plan那种性感又能冒出来。  
“看什么呢你？”Plan察觉到Mean打量他的时间过长，多少有点不自在，“戴个耳饰至于那么久吗？我自己来。”  
“没事P，就好了。”Mean一口回绝，甚至从包里掏出了定型喷雾又给Plan做起了发型。  
“还真是什么都会啊你。”Plan认命地把自己交给Mean摆弄，一直不消停的手机现在也居然不再振动，Plan一看，果然是震没电了。  
Mean就着身高优势刚好可以看到Plan的头顶，两人面对面吸着对方的呼气，Mean过于专注地研究着Plan的头发，而Plan已经无聊到开始数着Mean的睫毛，两人谁也没再讲话。  
等沉默的时间足够久，久到Plan都反应过来自己似乎已经耽于享受Mean专注的眼神时，Mean已经将Plan推回厕所关上门，吻住了他。  
一如工作时对Mean的顺从，Plan任由Mean将他的腿搭在自己腰间，任由自己的双手搭在Mean颈后将Mean圈进自己怀中，当另一条腿被迫离地，Plan不得不靠夹紧Mean的腰支撑自己不掉下去时，Plan才发现Mean居然硬到发烫，隔着衣物都不容忽视的地步。  
忍到这样应该很疼吧。  
Plan自认很会心疼任何人，但此刻他居然为Mean的忍耐而感到愉悦，不由将腰又往Mean怀里送的同时，将冻得冰冷的手探进了Mean的衬衫里。  
Mean终于像是被鼓舞一般，呼吸都带着急切，凭着本能在Plan的口腔里深入浅出，似乎连Plan的唾液都要吸干一般吮动，而Plan被紧身长裤包裹的挺翘也在他的指引下摩挲着他的肚脐。  
Mean早就应该这样做，早就想这样做，在第一天拍下Plan的第一张照片时。  
Mean还是放开了Plan，但托着Plan骑在他腰间的手却没有松开，他只是犹豫自己是否应该看一眼Plan真正动情的模样，或许不如他想象中美丽，或者甚至不如他镜头下的摆拍让他心生爱意，却是最真实原本的模样。  
他昨晚整夜对着Plan的照片自省，自己爱上的究竟是镜头下那个被摆弄的人偶Plan，还是自由灵魂支配中直来直往的少年。  
“怎么了？”Plan疑惑Mean突然暂停的热情，可开口就是甜腻的嗓音，Plan惊觉自己是邀请Mean，用求爱最原始的方式——寻求交西己。  
Mean从Plan被滋润得过头的双唇，到因过度喘息而骤起骤伏的胸腔，丝质背心下隐约的凸起，再到两人都发烫的连接处，全身性地审视着Plan，还好，不，是过于好了，Plan因他动情的模样大概美过任何他悉心拍下的景物，Mean在为Plan毫不遮掩的谷欠望而欢欣。  
Mean轻柔地将Plan放在马桶盖上，以单膝跪地的方式和Plan接吻，不忍心让Plan久等，Mean抚慰着Plan的同时用最虔诚专注的方式帮Plan释放。  
而Plan自然也投桃报李，他们都深知自己身处何地，也满足于最浅显的眼前。  
简单结束后Mean还是亲力亲为地为Plan清理干净后穿上裤子，整理发型，Plan乐得清闲地玩弄着Mean腰间的皮带和拉链，极随性地放在指尖缠绕。  
再出来点咖啡时Plan注意到老板一副我都懂的神情，突然才开始不自在。  
“没事，”Mean牵过Plan的手轻轻捏一把，“老板是认识的人，所以才来找他借卫生间。”  
对外的Mean又恢复从前那般自信光鲜的模样，让Plan都羞赧于自己在卫生间里的急切求欢。

两人最终一人一杯美式带上了单轨电车，Plan只知道去什么眺望台取景，到那里才被釜山的传统与现代折服，穿插着高楼的传统建筑和交织过去与现代、陆地和海洋的釜山，原来长这样。  
Mean熟练地架好机器调试，而Plan却连手机也没电，只能深深地把这里的景色记在心里，同时他也相信，Mean镜头下的景色应该更值得留念，那里除了釜山，还有Mean对这个地方的深情。  
之所以说是深情，Plan凑到Mean的镜头前看向相机之后，Mean对镜头的感知和表达方式都是如此专注，不知道从前在Mean的镜头里出现过的人是不是也会被这样的Mean打动。  
“先试拍几张吧P。”  
Mean公事公办的语气让Plan有点堵，但工作还是工作，Plan寻找舒服的姿势背对着釜山，看向镜头，Mean拍了几张后却不太满意，干脆凑得更近，让这座釜山成为最简单的背景，只凸显Plan本人的神情。  
“P坐下，一条腿收起来，”Mean从取景器考量着构图与光效，“抬头看我，嗯好的，眼神迷茫些，手肘尝试放在膝盖上，嗯，外套半脱，对，撑着脸看镜头，OK，看侧面，好站起来，看天空，手自然下垂，让外套也跟着落到手肘，好的，另一只手摸天空，闭眼，对很好。”  
Mean欣喜于Plan侧面腿型的美好，以及Plan半脱的外套下背心的形状，加上贝雷帽和卷发让Plan看上去清纯又极挑逗，这大概会是他镜头下Plan永远的主题。

天逐渐在暗，Mean也拉着Plan的手走下168阶梯，两人过于悠闲地散步好似第一次恋爱一般心悸。沿路不少人侧目这对恋人，不过Mean坦荡，Plan毫不关心，直到天黑才算走完这段阶梯。  
晚饭解决得很快，Plan很饿，吃了不少烤肉还喝了烧酒，本来酒量也不太好的两人醉醺醺地往釜山站走。  
“回海云台吗？”Plan不介意表现出对Mean的不舍，一天还没有结束，至少他想让今天完整地属于两人。  
“嗯，先回海云台，你没有护照，在外面住不了酒店的。”  
“可我也没有我房间的房卡，在经纪人那。”  
“正好，跟我住。”Mean说这句话时语调比平时上扬，两人都知道对方有些微醺，只是他们必须先考虑晚上的事情，这是成年人该有的理性。

回海云台的公交车比来时要快，大概是Plan内心祈祷不要这么快回去，以至于同样的路程他都觉得太快，再慢一点最好，他还没有享受和Mean乘坐公交的乐趣，Mean已经牵着他的手带他下车。  
下车之后Plan提议买点酒，Mean也没有拒绝，Mean还是期待自己喝醉的时候拍片子会是什么样子。  
两人从酒店门口开始就躲躲藏藏，生怕被经纪人发现又抓回去。  
幸好Plan顺利地溜进了Mean的房间，两人都奖励了彼此一个浅尝辄止的吻。  
刚回到房间Plan就开始脱掉衣服，内裤都没剩的时候，束缚了一天的的Plan才终于觉得舒心一些。  
Mean饶有兴致地将威士忌倒进酒杯，看着Plan在他面前剥去所有的装饰，只剩下那具让他沉迷的身体。Mean突然拿起一直放在桌上的宝丽来，他想拍下这个自由的人，以期望锁住这个自由的灵魂。  
“拍什么呢？”Plan发现Mean的偷拍也不介意，反倒又翻出早上偷藏的那张照片，“这是哪儿？”  
“万德村。”  
“也在釜山吗？”  
“嗯，不过比较远可能要开车去。”  
“这次行程里有这儿吗？”  
“没有。”  
Plan发现Mean拍的照越来越多，摁快门的频率也逐渐增快，他怀疑Mean是醉了，便上前跨坐在Mean的腿上，喝了一口Mean倒出来的酒后，揪着Mean的衬衫开始接吻。  
这次明显更激烈些，Plan的嘴被Mean咬破的同时Plan也抓破了Mean的后颈，还没觉得痛的时候Plan已经被Mean带上床，以双腿勾住Mean腰的姿势任由Mean的手在他身上作乱。  
白天忍耐的足够久，久到Mean一刻都不想再等，他满怀期待地打开Plan的身体，希望这具自由的身体从此多一重约束，来自他的约束。  
倘若他吻这具身体时，是不是就是一重咒枷？  
或者他在亲吻喉结旁边的位置稍稍用力，是不是就能让这具身体停止跳动？  
又或者在进入时更用力些，是不是就能将自己融入这具身体？  
还是在被亲吻最柔软部位时，他也能得到神的原谅？  
是Mean自私的引诱了一个不是同性恋的人，带着他下地狱，他应该拜拜神明，感谢神明赐给他神圣的一夜，也忏悔自己玷污了一个自由的灵魂。  
他不信宗教，任何宗教都不相信，他从来只相信自己，可如今，他宁愿跪在任何神明面前，祈祷这份强烈的心悸永不停息。  
所以Mean又拿起了相机，拍下他们结合的部位，拍下Plan漂亮的吻痕，吞咽口水的瞬间以及微张双唇边，被他咬破的伤口，Mean甚至一边激烈地在侵略，一边温情地在记录，在其中享受着Plan的羞赧和直接，坦荡和深情。


End file.
